There is a need in the art for materials that can change their optical properties reversibly in response to the change in the environment, especially without requiring an external power source. Such change in the environment can be, for example, moisture change, temperature change, magnetic field change, electrical field change, pH change, illumination change, light intensity change, ion concentration change, and combinations thereof.